Slipped
by DarkeArcanine
Summary: When two girls trip in a river, they're pulled into the world of Naruto. Add Konoha, the Akatsuki, Randomness and a touch of Romance...What have Jessica and Khrista gotten themselves into? T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey its the first thing ever posted by DarkeArcanine! This is actually a story written by my little sister who will go by the pen name The Amber Weasel. With no account, I told her I would post it for her._

**The Amber Weasel: This sucks**

**Darke: Nonsense! ON WIT TEH STORY!**

_The Amber Weasel does not own Naruto~_

* * *

It was a bright sunny morning. It was just so peaceful until two teenagers ran by. One was named Jessica. She was 19, and had thick brown hair that she held up in a ponytail. The other one was named Khrista. She was 16 and had vermilion colored hair. It wasn't very thick and she kept hers down. The two were just were going camping. What they didn't know was what trouble they were about to get into. Khrista laughed as she sprinted ahead of Jessica. Then she slowed down by a sparkling stream. She put down her backpack and threw herself in the grass. Jessica caught up and flopped down next to her.

"Don't run so fast!" Jessica panted, "My heart is about to burst!" Khrista looked at her and smiled "Don't be so slow"

The two joked in the grass till nighttime. Then they pitched up a tent. Khrista went to get some water. By the stream, she sat on her knees and stuck the bottle in. She lost her footing just then, and slipped into the water. Jessica ran to the rescue and grabbed her hand, but something in the water felt like it was sucking them down like a vacuum. So, Jessica was pulled down too. They held on each other for dear life. They both thought it was the end for both of them. Then, everything was quiet.

"Where are we?" Jessica groaned. Khrista looked around "You tell me" The two looked around and saw a big tree up ahead.

The two ran to it and climbed it. Khrista and Jessica could see a village up ahead. They climbed down and together they started running off to the village they had just discovered. They stopped at a gate. That was one big gate. Khrista's curiosity had leaded her away from her sister. She used her climbing strength and climbed up the wall. Up there she found a rope.

"Hey Jessica!" she cried. Jessica looked up "How did you get up there?" "No time for that" Khrista said. She threw down the rope.

Jessica climbed it and jumped off the other side with Khrista. The two landed with a soft thump. Jessica got up and signaled for Khrista to come. "Don't talk to _anyone_," Jessica growled. Khrista followed Jessica through the streets. She didn't know where they were going… or where they were. Jessica just kept walking. They turned a corner. It was a big minefield. Khrista looked at Jessica.

"You expect us to get through _that__?" _She questioned.

"They're right in sight"

"No they aren't" Khrista said with a confused look.

"Yes they are!"

It seemed Jessica had a strange power Khrista didn't. Something that allowed her to see things people couldn't. She didn't know what it was or how to use it. So with that Jessica leaded Khrista through the minefield. They stumbled upon some people. Jessica warned Khrista not to move. But it seemed one of them noticed them.

"Uh oh" Khrista whispered.

Jessica agreed this could be a problem. She told Khrista that they should leave. As they were about to get back to the minefield, three people surrounded them. No, wait four but the last one landed stupidly on his head. Khrista couldn't resist laughing. Jessica nudged her in the arm. "Shut up this is a matter of life and death," she whispered. A tall man with silver hair and a mask over his face looked at both of them.

"Who are you two?" He said.

Khrista glanced at Jessica for help. Switching around names would help.

"Callie" Khrista said

"Jackal" Jessica said proudly

These names would be ok for now. They would now be referred to Callie and Jackal. A boy who looked about Callie's age with dark blue hair spoke with a glare.

"How did you get past that minefield?"

Callie shrugged "I don't know but Jackal was all like, follow me Callie I know the way!"

Jackal face palmed.

The four people looked at each other obviously trying to think of what to do with them. Jackal and Callie looked at each other, worried on what would happen next.

"You uh… don't know um… who you are dealing with!" Jackal stammered

Callie smacked Jackal across the face. Then they both got in a fight which was usual. The two were sisters! What more did you suspect? A blond boy behind them looked at the silver haired man.

"What do we do with them Kakashi-sensei?" He questioned.

And so Jackal and Callie learned their names. The silver haired guy was Kakashi, The blond was Naruto, The boy with dark blue hair was Sasuke, and a young female with pink hair was named Sakura. Jackal stood up out of the grass and said "We'll be going now. Right Callie?" she said. Callie gave her a nod and they began to leave but were stopped by Kakashi's hand

"Not so fast" he said

"What the cheese man, we weren't even going that fast anyway!" Callie yelled.

Jackal groaned and smacked Callie. Callie looked at her with the "what the cheese" face. Sasuke looked at Kakashi. "What do we do with them?" he asked. Kakashi thought for a moment. "Enroll them" he said "In ninja school."

* * *

_So what did you think, hm?_

_Remember to REVIEW! Review=Next Chapter! Its literally sitting right here on my computer XD_

_Peace out!_

_-DarkeArcanine_


	2. Chapter 2

_AND I'm back XD My sis is convinced her story here sucks. She is in elementary school you know. _

_Thanks to those who alerted and added to favorites! Im sorry I forgot the names _

_The Amber Weasel does not own Naruto...yet._

* * *

"What!" Callie and Jackal said together. Kakashi lead them out of the woods and into the street. They were being pushed down the street and into a building. They ended up at a desk. Callie glared at Jackal. "It's your fault. You just had to have your stupid camping trip." She pouted. Jackal looked at Callie with a smile. "I'm sorry" she started "I guess it would be fun to be a ninja though" Callie laughed. "Yeah, I guess it would." Kakashi started speaking with someone at the desk. Jackal remembered something. "Want a snack cake?" she grinned at Callie. Jackal reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a snack cake. Poor Callie loves her sweets. And she hasn't had one all day! She scarfed it down before anyone saw. Kakashi nudged the two down a hallway.

"So why were you two out there?" he asked

"Before we answer that question, I have to tell you we have no skill at all." Callie said smugly.

"You don't?"

"Nope"

They were lead into a classroom full of random students. Kakashi left them standing

There with nothing to do. The class stared at them. Much like if they were strange people. The teacher looked at them. He gave them slips of paper and told them to leave. Out in the hallway, Jackal read her piece. It said: Kakashi Hatake- Jackal's mentor/sensei.

"Who did you get?" Jackal said to Callie

"…Someone named Guy? WHO'S NAME IS EVEN GUY, THAT'S SO STUPID!" Callie yelled.

The two left the building but didn't know something. Someone…was watching them.

"Bye I guess" Jackal said to Callie as she walked across the minefield. Callie looked at her paper again. "Guy? I wonder who I'll find with the name Guy" She walked in one direction, looking for someone with the name Guy. She asked some people and they all pointed to the same direction. She was going the right way. Callie came upon a clearing with three people sitting around. She walked in cautiously, trying not to disturb the people. One noticed her. He lifted his head up and watched her. Then out of the blue…

A GUY IN A GREEN JUMPSUIT AND SOME SORT OF WEIRD VEST JUMPED OUT OF NOWHERE!

"WHAT THE…" Callie said as she fell over in the grass. She was so shocked she screamed. The weird man's name was Guy-sensei.

Callie looked at the three people. "He's..." She said while pointing at Guy. The three people nodded. Callie put on a bored look "Great." She said sarcastically.

"All right!" Guy-sensei said "guys this is your new classmate Callie. Callie this is Neji" He pointed at a boy with long dark brown hair. "That's Lee" he pointed at a boy who oddly looked just like him. "And that's Ten Ten" he finished, pointing at a girl with brown hair. She looked bored too. Callie could tell by the bandages on them that this class is no piece of cake. "You all get to know each other good" Guy said before he left. Callie looked at everyone with huge eyes.

"Um… hi?" she said uneasily.

Soon all of them sat in a circle. They told each other things. It was Callie's turn. She looked at every one and then looked down. I have no ninja background… at all" she said. The three ninja's jaws dropped. "Nothing at all?" Neji questioned.

Our friend Callie was having troubles with her new class. The fact that she didn't want to do it just made her tired of doing it. But, that's when it all went downhill. Her new teammates didn't tell the sensei she hadn't had any ninja background.

Guy-Sensei came rushing through the trees.

"Alright students, you should have gotten to know each other." He said "You all can know your strength now. Neji! I want you to spar with Callie."

"WHAT!" Callie said in surprise.

Guy-sensei stood in the corner to watch the fight.

Neji got ready to spar. Unfortunately, Callie was not. He ran at her and punched her straight in the face! Callie landed on the ground and groaned. She was particularly lazy and didn't want to get up. But being hit just created a fire on her inside. She got up. Then, somehow she ran at Neji with a great amount of speed and knocked him over. Neji got right back up to try and hurt her but Callie was too fast. Neji got a hard blow in the face. By her foot! And… she was wearing soccer shoes. Neji landed against a tree.

"Whoa." Lee said from the corner.

Ten Ten agreed. That was one hard kick.

Callie snorted in anger. Then she sat down in the grass. Everyone watched her… carefully. Callie just sat there all innocent. Then, Neji came out of nowhere. He thought Callie was unprepared. But Callie rolled on her back and kicked him in the shin. That was all it needed. Neji was curled up on the grass.

"Ouch…" he said

"I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry…" Callie stuttered.

"Its fine" he whispered "I'm ok."

Callie walked to the library after class and sat on a bench. There she was going to wait for her beloved sister Jessica who changed her name to Jackal. She looked up at a rooftop and saw to people with big black cloaks and strange hats. They seemed to be watching her. Then one of them noticed they were being watched. The one figure grabbed the other ones sleeve and jumped away.

Callie pulled out a bag of cheese nips and said: "well that is something you don't see everyday"


	3. Chapter 3

_This ones really short..._

_anywho, on with the story!_

* * *

Chapter 3

Jackal said goodbye to Callie and walked across the minefield. She didn't think she needed Callie that much. Now she was lonely. She walked into the field where her new sensei was. Kakashi looked at her.

"I'm your new sensei?" He asked

"Yep" Jackal replied.

Kakashi waved her over to the group and he started to explain.

"O.K. so you see these bells? You guys are going to try to get them from me. If you get one, you stay, if you don't, you fail. Simple."

Everyone looked worried in the group. Everyone except for Jackal. She shrugged with confidence. Naruto made a foolish move and tried to get them before he said start. Kakashi stopped him. Then, after a little talk he said start. Jackal didn't move. She just watched Naruto's fails to get the bells. While he was distracted, Jackal walked behind Kakashi and untied a bell from his pants. Kakashi looked behind him. Jackal sat down by a pillar and smiled.

"I'll just stay here and wait for everyone to get done." She stated. Then she looked at a tree. She thought she saw something. But as soon as she looked at it, it vanished. Jackal shrugged. Must've been a woodland animal or something. Naruto kept failing but vigorously got up again and failed. Almost an hour later, Jackal had fallen asleep. She woke up to find everyone sitting down and eating lunch. All except for Naruto. He was tied to a pillar. Sasuke looked at Jackal and grunted. "We are not allowed to give Naruto any lunch." Jackal took Sasuke's lunch and dumped it in Naruto's mouth.

"Hey! You can't take Sasuke's lunch!" Sakura yelled

Jackal looked at her and snorted "Shut up, pinky."

Well the group wouldn't expect viciousness from Jackal. Oh no. She was smart and mean. You can't get past that. Sasuke poked at Jackal's sneakers. "What are those?" He said disgustingly. Jackal took off her sneaker and shoved it in Sasuke's face.

"Figure it out Mr. All high and emo."

Kakashi then came out of nowhere.

"HA! YOU GUYS WERE FEEDING NARUTO!"

The team looked in shock. Jackal just looked disturbed. Kakashi stood up all serious.

"You guys pass."


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks much to all who added as fav. story/Story Alerts!_

_Now, on with the chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 4

Jackal walked down the road to see Callie sitting on a bench. The two ran to each other to say hi. They had missed each other desperately. Callie smiled. Then, their stomachs growled. "You got any money?" Jackal questioned. "Callie looked in her pockets and found a five dollar bill. She waved it to her and the two began to walk down the road. All these good smells were in the air.

"Where do we go?" Callie said

"I don't know" Jackal replied

"What about that?" Callie pointed out. She pointed at a shop.

Jackal pulled out a Japanese dictionary. "It says dango" She said

The two shrugged and walked up to the little place. They walked in. Jackal selected a seat and sat down with Callie. A waitress came and took their orders. They both ordered a dango because it was the only thing they knew they had.

"This is scary yet exciting to be in a new place." Callie said.

Jackal nodded and then looked at the food set before them. "They look like little colored balls on a stick" Jackal said while picking one up. She nibbled on it slowly. Callie picked one up and noticed something out of the corner of her eye. "That's the people I saw on the roof!" Callie gasped quietly. Two people in black cloaks and weird hats sat at the table next to them. She couldn't see their faces. But Callie was the master at eavesdropping. Callie looked at Jackal. "I'm going to eavesdrop" She said seriously "They seem suspicious." Callie quietly sat there and listened closely.

"Can I take off my hat?"

"No! You can't let anybody see you, un."

"Please! It's itchy Deidara!"

"Shut up Tobi, un. They possibly can hear us, un."

"who?"

"The people we are looking for, un"

Callie turned back to Jackal. "they're looking for people. One wants to take off his hat and has an orange mask that looks like a lollipop and the other says "un" all the time" She said. Jackal nodded. Callie and Jackal finished off the dangos and sat there for a while. Callie sat still to eavesdrop again.

"If these ninja sent a chakra flare that big, we will have to kidnap them with stealth right Deidara?"

"Yes, un. One is very pretty, un. We should keep them away from Hidan, un."

"Ha Deidara that's funny. You like a Konoha ninja!"

"Shut up Tobi… besides, no one likes you, un"

Tobi looked down in depression.

"Don't worry; we'll get them in the woods separately, un"

Callie turned to Jackal. "They said they will catch them in the woods!" She said quietly "Separately. We should go try and help!" Jackal nodded ad she finished off her dango. They both got up, paid for their meal, and left. Then they headed towards the woods. "If he or she or is going to face one alone, he or she needs some help. We should split up." Jackal nodded in agreement. But before they could step foot in the forest a voice stopped them.

"Hey! What are you doing? Forest is blocked off after 5:00!"

Callie turned around to see a young ninja about her age. He wore a hoodie with fur lined around it. He had a small white dog with him who looked like he yelped in agreement. His face was a glare until she turned around. Then his eyes widened a bit and he looked sort of surprised. "Oh…uh sorry for yelling…" He said quietly while looking down. "Who are you anyway?"

Callie raised a finger "Callie"

Jackal smugly crossed her arms and said: "Awesome"

Callie smacked her. "That's my sister Jackal."

The boy began petting the dog on the head. "I'm Kiba and this is my friend Akamaru!"

Jackal nodded as Akamaru barked. "What were you guys doing anyway?" Kiba questioned. Callie looked at Jackal. "Don't let the secret out" Jackal whispered to Callie. Callie looked back at Kiba "Nothing. Just going for a walk" She said plainly. Kiba nodded. He didn't seem to suspect anything. "Well we will be going home now." Jackal said as she dragged Callie away by her arm. Kiba waved goodbye as they disappeared out of sight.

Where is home anyway?

For other people, they slept in a nice home in a comfy bed. For Callie and Jackal, they slept behind a dumpster on cardboard.

"We should forget about the strange people." Jackal said

"It's not our problem anyway" Callie said while curling next to Jackal.

So they forgot about Tobi and Deidara. It wasn't their problem so they didn't have anything to do with it. They also forgot about worrying how to get home. They found it was nice to stay in there. Even though their place behind the dumpster wasn't good, it was almost like home. They did train a lot and learned more and more. Soon enough, it seemed they belonged here. They both got a set of new friends. Callie became good friends with Kiba and Neji. Jackal was good friends with Sasuke and Naruto. And everything was good for the next five weeks. But today was different.

"We have never been in the woods." Callie stated. "It's only 2:13 and we can take a small walk." Jackal nodded in agreement. So the two set off into the woods. It was wonderful stepping through the pine straw. The emerald leaves shone in the sun. Callie went to look at something that she was curious about. It trailed her away from her sister. Jackal kept moving. Callie looked at a bird. It looked kind of… strange. It was an off white color. Much like… clay.

"Well hello Mr. Bird!" She yelled up at it. It cocked its head like if it was confused. Then, she sensed something behind her. She paused until it was close. Then she kicked her foot around and kicked who or what it was in the face. Whatever it was, it gasped in pain. She had used her signature move, the tiger technique. You use it by sending all your chakra to one point and using that to hit the foe. She turned around to find a familiar sight.

"You… you are the guy I saw in the dango shop weeks ago!" She gasped.

"Yes. I thought you would say that, un." Deidara said as he wiped his mouth. "That's one hard kick you have, un." He stood up. He had long blond hair. Part of it covered his face. He had a black robe on with a red cloud.

"Did you do anything to my sister?" Callie questioned threateningly.

Deidara shook his head. "Tobi has that one covered, un" Callie snarled at him, bearing sharp canine teeth. Deidara stepped back. "Whoa, un. I'm not here to be injured, un. I am just doing my job, un." Callie leapt unsuspectingly and punched him in the face. He landed incautious by a tree. He groaned. But as soon as Callie was to finish him off, something knocked her out.

"Deidara you idiot, get up!" Yelled a voice.

"Hmm? What, un?" Deidara said drowsily "Oh, hello Itachi what happened?" He noticed Callie on the ground. "oh…"

Tobi burst into the clearing with Jackal over his shoulder. "I GOT HER!" Tobi yelled triumphantly. Itachi looked at Tobi with disgust. "Shut up you are giving me a headache!" He demanded. Then he turned to Deidara "Get up, Leader-sama will want us back shortly." Deidara nodded and got up. Then, they hopped away.


End file.
